Bella's How You Love Me Now
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and Bella went into a rage state, she went to the Volturi and 275 years later the Cullens come for her coronation as Princess Isabella Volturi. Will everything work out? ADOPTED from Washingtonian
1. Sneak Peek

Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and Bella never went into a depressed state but a rage, she went to the Volturi and 275 years later the Cullens come for her coronation as Princess Isabella Volturi.

* * *

When _he_ left me I was angry,_ very_ angry. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And I hate Edward Cullen.


	2. Going to Volterra

When my... no Edward left me in the forest behind you would think that I would be upset and crying that he left me. I did. But not for long.

Before he left me he told me about the Volturi. A very old, very powerful group of vampires. They will make me a vampire.

Edward was _kind _enough that he left me 3 thousand dollars in my account at the bank for college. Well I will be using that money but not for the purpose he expected.

(2 days later)

I am now in Volterra, Italy. Home of the famous Volturi Guard. All I know is there are 3 main people. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I learned about them after I learned about Carl...Dr. Cullen's past.

As I make my way through the people lined up outside the clock tower I saw two large people. Both with RED EYES! I felt scared but I made my way towards them.

"Hello. You are part of the Volturi. Correct?" I said hiding my fear quite nicely

"Yes we are. How did you know of us?" the larger one. if possible asked me

"That is not important right now but I want to see your leader Aro?" I demand while being polite. Don't want to upset these fuckers.

"Aro is in the back of the castle. What would you like to see him about?" the small one asked.

"Well you see I was in love with a Vampire and he was with me. Not until a few months ago when he left me saying he didn't want me. I have wanted to become a vampire for a long time and he wouldn't let me. Now that I have learned about you I want to get him back while getting what I want. I think I will be good because the guy I was in love with couldn't read my mind." I told them while they looked very understanding and interested after I was done.

"Very well come with us Miss?" the larger one asked

"Swan. By the way what are your names?" I asked

"I am Felix and this is Demitri." The small one said

"Thank you Felix. Demitri." I said nodding to both and walking with them down an alley. I walked with them what felt like hours.

"Do you think one of you can pick me up and make this go faster?" I asked my new speed obsessed side taking over.

Demitri laughed. "Hear that Felix we got an impatient one. Sure Miss Swan. Hop up." Demitri said while lowering down to pick me up. He sort of reminded me of Emmet.

"Isabella."

"Huh?" Felix asked

"My name is Isabella."

"Well Isabella you can get down because we are here." Felix informed me. I got off of Demitri and pushed open a few doors.

"Aro we have a human who wishes to become a vampire." Demitri ran up to the one I suppose was Aro and touched his hand. ?.

"Bella Swan. Aw I have heard much from Carlisle of you. Why are you here?" he asked puzzled

"My name is not Bella it is Isabella. I changed it when _they_ left me. I want to become a vampire and join you." I answered annoyed that he used my old name.

"Well my dear that would be wonderful! Jane!" Aro called. A small child came up to him.

"Yes Master?" She asked curtsying

"I want you to take Isabella to the guest room and wait for me to come and change her." he said waving to me.

"Yes master." she said walking to me." Come with me Isabella." I did as she told me to. She gave me a feeling that said don't piss me off.

She took me to a beautiful gold and white room with a balcony.

"Aro should be here momentarily. Do you like music Isabella?" she asked

"Very much so. Especially a new band called Hey Monday." I told her **(I love Hey Monday. Later there will be a song of theirs that.)**

"Oh that's gr... OH! Aro's here." she said

"Well Isabella are you ready?" Aro asked me as he came into the room

"Yes." I told him confident


	3. The Change And Power

**A.N. SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER BEFORE MEETING THE CULLENS SORRY I GOT IT MIXED UP SORRY AGAIN**

Burning. That's what I felt for 3 agonizing days. But now I'm use to the pain. When the pain finally dulls I wake up to my new world.

"Hello Isabella." Aro says as I open my eyes

"Aro? What happened? What do I do?" I ask jumping up with a HUGE headache. "Aro? Am I supposed to have a headache?" I ask suddenly feeling woozy

"Isabella? Isabella!" Aro calls to me but I do not see him all I see is darkness.

I wake up to see Aro, Marcus, Demitri, Jane, Felix, and someone else. He looks like Jane but a bit older.

"Who are you?" I say sitting up pointing to the kid. _Age look Isabella. Age look. I thought_

"I am Alec. I am Jane's twin brother. Nice to meet you but it would have been better on better circumstances." he says helping me up as I throw my feet over the bed.

"Yeah that would have been better. So Aro... What do I do first?"

"We should probably feed you. I will bring in some fresh meat." when he finishes he has a evil glint in his eye. _OH HELL NO! HE IS NOT MAKING ME EAT HUMANS!_

"NO! I want to drink animal blood. I will not kill another human life." I tell him trying to keep my temper intact. _Note to self: Work on temper._

"Of course. I knew since you hung around with the Cullens you would want it that way." He said to me trying to calm me.

"OK. Let's get going." I say running outside as fast as I could. I catch the scent of something and jump not caring what it was. My throat burned too much to care. When I look up from my first meal I see it was a wolf. I instantly missed Jacob, but he abandoned me and he is just another traitor now. I heard someone coming up from behind me and it smelled like Alice and Emmet then I growl. Fierce and LOUD! The next thing I knew Jane, and Demitri are spread on two tree trunks held there like someone is choking them. I look up and see it is raining with lightning. I calm down and anger is replaced with worry and guilt.

"I am so sorry. I thought you two were Alice and Emmet. I am sorry." I say as they drop to the ground on their knees.

"It's ok Isabella but Aro will want to know about your powers." Demitri said while wiping off his jeans

"Come on race ya'll." I say my speed side taking over again. We race back and I beat Jane by a mile and Demitri close behind.

"Aro! Isabella has something to show you or maybe for your safety tell you." Jane says as she skips over.

Aro just laughs. "What power is so dangerous that I can't handle?" he asks still laughing

"Your head." Jane says as she shrugs. "Go ahead Isabella." She nods

"Alrighty" I say and picture the Cullens and growl. The next thing I knew Aro is on the wall like Jane and Demitri were and the sky was just clouds and lightning. And LOTS of it. I drop Aro and he slumps to the ground

"OK that was intense. How did you do that?" he asks looking up to me. I shrugged.  
"I don't know, it just happened. I think I might have more though." I said feeling stupid even though I just felt a power surge course through me screaming I was right. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out and breathed calmly and I didn't feel the floor anymore. I looked down and gasped. I WAS FLYING! Sweet. Let's see what other powers I got.


	4. Meeting the Cullens

(275 Years Later)

In a week is my coronation to be Princess Isabella Marie Volturi. 275 years ago I was turned into a vampire and discovered my first 3 powers: Telekinesis, weather control and flying.

Now I have flying, weather, telekinesis, element control, mind reading, physical and mental shield, sponge, and appearance change.

My "_father_" is Aro the head vampire of the Volturi. Marcus and Caius are my "_uncles_", and since I love Demitri and Felix so much they have become my older, way older, brothers.

"ISABELLA! ARO WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Demitri yelled to me through my door while I was listening to my old Hey Monday CD. I know their dead but I still love 'em.

"Fine" And with that I teleported to Aro's office. OH! Did I mention I can teleport too?

"Dad. Demitri yelled at me you wanted to see me." I said walking to a chair and sitting

"Yes Isabella. Oh and nice outfit by the way."

"Thank you Heidi got it for me yesterday. Now why did you want to see me?" I asked

"Well as you know your coronation is in a week. So I am inviting all the vampires." he had an apologetic smile. Does that mean? OH NO! HE DIDN'T!

"You invited the Cullens! Why!" I screeched

"I have to darling. It would be unfair and Carlisle is my friend. Try to put up with them." he asked with a face he knew. KNEW! I couldn't resist. Besides he was my dad after all

"Fine dad but you owe me _so_ big." I huffed and crossed my arms

"275 years and you think she would be less stubborn." my uncles Marcus and Caius walked into the room.

"Hey I am not stubborn I just don't like the Cullens. But I will put up with them since you asked me so nicely daddy." I said the last part like a baby to make him laugh. Which he did. YES!

"Very funny darling. Now let's get you to Gianna, Heidi and Jane for your dress and planning." He said standing up.

Alrighty lets go." I said standing and walking out of the room.

(The Next Day)

"Isabella! Guess what! The Cullens are going to be here in 20 minutes!" Jane says bouncing in. She really likes Rosalie. She went to see them a year or two ago and they are now like sisters.

"WHAT! ARO!" I screamed running full speed to his room. "EXPLAIN WHY THE CULLENS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN 20 MINUTES AND I DID NOT KNOW!

"Isabella. Breathe. I was going to handle this by myself. You are going to introduce yourself and get out make an excuse. You don't have to worry about them. OK?" he told me slowly. I didn't even know I wasn't breathing but apparently I wasn't.

"OK. I am going to get ready. Casual or formal?" I turn and ask him what to wear.

"Mix of both. They are friends but we still are the Volturi." he informed me with a smile

"OK. Yeah right. Call me when they are at the castle doors." I tell him while teleporting away into my room. I flop on my bed and scream into my pillow to get rid of my anger and outside starts to rain. I sit up and go back to normal and so does the weather. I walk to my closet and pick out a dark blue halter top and a jean mini-skirt with silver stilettos.

_(Isabella they're here_.) Aro told me in my thoughts and I teleported into the throne room but not before I got my cloak.

When I got there Aro told me to stand by him while he greeted the Cullens. Oh! Here they are now. Whoop de doo.

They came in by pairs all except Edward. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, then finally Edward. I secretly took my Ipod and hit play as they walked in. Hey Monday's Set Off played.

_In the dark_

_It's getting hard to breathe_

_Suffocating_

_Something's wrong_

_I feel so incomplete__._ I see that Aro and Carlisle are shaking hands and getting their greeting out of the way. Carlisle introducing the family. Yada yada.

_They stop and stare_

_And try to drag us down_

_Light the fuse_

_Flip the switch_

_Baby, hold your ground._ Aro turns around and introduces all of us and saves me for last of course he skips me for a while.

_You and me_

_They wanna break us_

_Let's shake it up_

_'Cause they will never take us__._ I close my eyes at this point cause I put up my hood before they came in and just loose myself in the music

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_I don't care what they say_

_'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ I listen to their thoughts for a minute.

-_I can't wait to see the Princess. From what Jane tells me she is pretty cool.- _Rosalie

_-So Aro wanted us here for a Princess. He didn't tell me this.- Carlisle_

_- I wonder why I can't feel that person's feelings over there. Could she be the Princess?-Jasper_

_-I can't wait to see who this chick is Aro wanted us to meet. She sounds important.- Emmet_

_-Whoever this girl is she reminds me of Bella. Poor girl. I miss her so much. OH NO! EDWARD! Sorry son.-Esme_

_-I want to get to know this Princess. She sounds like she could like this pixie girl- Alice_

_-Bella. Esme's thoughts just got me thinking. I hope she had a good life without me.- Edward_

I growled at his thoughts. _HE_ hoped I had a _good _life _without _him! I just calmed down and went back to my music

_All their fears_

_Watch them all come true_

_All their words_

_A world of hurt_

_Can't tell us what to do._ I calmed down on how easy their songs matched my life.

_Hit and run_

_There's nothing left to loose_

_We'll break their hold_

_Slip away_

_Forever me and you._ That they are totally wrong. I have everything to loose and I will not be with Edward after what he did to me

_You and me_

_They wanna break us_

_Let's shake it up_

_'Cause they will never take us__._

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_I don't care what they say_

_'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ Too bad the song is almost over. But at least I will be free of the Cullens for a while

_Let's blind their eyes_

_And wave goodbye_

_Let's start the fire._ _Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters ._I thought

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_I don't care what they say_

_'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ I feel like dancing but that would be inappropriate.

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ I love Hey Monday. Bonus Aro will play their CD at my coronation all night and also some for karaoke

_You're all I want._" Isabella! Isabella! Hello!" I open my eyes to Aro waving his hand in front of my face

"Oh! What! Sorry." if I was human I would be red with embarrassment

"If you keep doing that Isabella I will take away your Ipod." he scorned me

"Sorry. Now what do you want?" I ask hood still up

"Time to introduce yourself to the Cullens."

"Great." I mumbled. "Hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I had a hard time not hissing his name. "My name is Isabella Volturi." I turned to Aro to see if I was done.

"Full name Isabella including maiden. And past." he told me sternly in a dad voice

"Dad!" I complain. Oh did I mention no one can hear us since I am talking to him telepathically a up to my mind reading.

"Now Isabella." He said out loud

"Fine. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I was called Bella. I lived in Forks, Washington when I was 17. After my ex-boyfriend left me for "my own good" I came here and became a vampire and Isabella Volturi ever since." I finished and all the Cullens were shocked.

"Bella?" They all said at once. It hurt too much and I teleported to my room and started to dry sob.


	5. Alice in the Meadow and Sierra

There was a slight knock at my door. I looked up and I wiped away my tears that will never fall.

"Come in." I said almost hiding my tears at who walked in.

"I am sorry Isabella. I didn't know that they would remember who you were. I am..." I cut him off

"No. You knew they would you just wanted to see how I would handle it. Well are you happy. The Great Princess Isabella has a weakness that will make her break down and cry. That is the Cullens! HOW COULD YOU ARO! YOU KNEW THAT THEY LEFT ME AND I WILL ALWAYS BE A SORE SPOT FROM THEM! I GAVE THEM EVERYTHING AND THEY LEFT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I STILL LOVE THEM EVEN THOUGH THEY BROKE MY HEART! NOT TO MENTION EDWARD! HE SAID HE LEFT ME FOR ME! AND I STILL LOVE HIM! WHY? WHY DO I STILL LOVE HIM EVEN THOUGH WHAT HE DID TO ME?" I finished my screaming to teleport away to a meadow I found my first year here.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured to myself

"It sure is." a soft but high voice said walking towards me. I turned around and growled.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" I hissed at the loving enough annoying pixie

" Bella..."

"It is Isabella, not Bella. I got rid of that part of me when _you_ left me." I let out a low growl

"I am sorry Isabella. It's just... It's just when Jasper attacked you Edward was so scared and he had never been scared before except the whole James incident. He still loves you Bella."

"GO AWAY ALICE!" I screeched. But before she could say no I teleported away. When I looked up I was in a small town. I turned around and there were houses around. I saw with one of the closest ones there was a wolf. Yum. I started to walk over cause teleporting so much in a short time wears me out. I was almost there when I saw a 17 or 18 girl running to her.

"Loose! How are ya girl? Good well I got ya a present." The girl had a beautiful voice almost like mine when I was human. She also looked like me too. Brown-red hair, curly, brown eyes, and taller than regular girls her age. She pulled a bone from behind her back and bent over and held it over the dog's head.

"Come on reach for it Loose. Don't make me give this to Hero." she teased her dog. Loose just whimpered in response and picked up her foot showing a thorn in it.

"OH LOOSE! You poor thing. Here let me get that out." she made quick haste of the thorn like she had done this before. She got up and turned my way.

"Oh. Hello. Do you need help with something?" she asked me while walking up to fence

"Oh no thank you I was just wondering where is this. You see I am new here and I don't know where I am going." _perfect lie_

"This is Chelan Falls, Washington; up past the mountain up there is the bigger town Chelan. Who are you?" she asked

"Isabella Volturi. You?" then I caught a whiff of her. Roses and the ocean. Such a heavenly smell.

"My name is Sierra. Nice to meet you Isabella. Are you from Italy?"

"Yes. How did you know?" How did she know where I was from?

"Well first off you have an Italian accent, two, your last name is Volturi and that is a Italian name, third, I know the Volturi. They are friends of mine. Though I haven't seen them in years. There was this one guy named Demitri who used to date my friend before she died in a car accident a few years ago. Demitri was devastated. Do you know him?" she asked that last question with hope and a bit of love in her eyes.

"Yes I do. He is my brother. Do tell me Sierra do you like your family?" I wanted to see if this girl wanted to come with me.

"Kind of. My brother annoys the hell out of me but he is usually gone and I love my mom but she can be a pain in the ass and my dad sometimes I could live without. Why?"

"Well I have another question for you. Do you believe in vampires and other mythological things?" I asked hopefully

"Of course. I read vampire books all the time. And I want to be a cool one that doesn't kill people. But I know it could never happen." she sighed

"Come with me. I promise to make it worth your while." I told the complete truth on that one. She nodded and I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could. We weren't going full speed but she was keeping up. I turned to look at her and she pulled out her IPod. It looked like mine. She put on a song I recognized as one of my favourites. _**Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.**_

"Nice choice." I tell her and she smiles at me. _I love her like a sister already._ I thought. As we arrive in an area that she can be turned, I turn and tell her who I am.

"Sierra. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi and I am a vampire. I am in the oldest vampire clan alive. Or should I say undead." I look at her and she has a look of understanding in her eyes. "What? Did you know all along?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Isabella, Demitri and Aro told me what you were years ago. I just wanted to see if you would hurt me or not. I know it is against the laws to tell a human of what you are but Aro thought that I would be useful since he can't read my mind and Jane can't hurt me either." when she finished my mouth was gapping. She giggled again." So are you going to change me or not?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh yeah. You know this is going to hurt." I tell her as she lies down on the grass and I bend down next to her. I bite into her neck and she starts screaming. I sing a lullaby and hush her to sleep. You see when she screams at a high frequency a loud range can hear it.

_(A week later in Volterra__)_

"Sierra! Come in here please!" I hear Aro call when I am with my new sister in the garden.

"Come with me. Aro won't get mad if you do sis." we really were sisters (adopted by Aro). Turns out we were the two people in the world that look alike but not perfect. We have the same powers except hers are more powerful and she can see the absolute future. She was bit by me and then Aro, Marcus, Caius, _and_ Carlisle bit her when I got home. We are both princesses and she loves it. Her family believes she was killed by the river when her tires blew. She was the genius on that part.

"Sure Sierra. Let's go see what dad wants." we teleport to the throne room where the Cullens and our Family are looking at us.

"As you know since there are 2 princesses we will go to Isabella's coronation but we will announce a surprise and it will be Sierra's as well." Caius told us

"OK." we said simultaneously

"Are you sure you two aren't twins or something?" Emmet asked. "Cause the answering and questioning simultaneously is creeping me out." when he finished he shuddered. Then Sierra had a vision.

- Sierra was walking alone in the forest and when she turned around she gasped and... Jingle Bell, Jingle bell, jingle, bell rock-

I pulled out of her head after that. You see we are the only ones that can look into each other's mind. Creepy huh?

"Uh guys I got to go and shower for a bit." Sierra said unexpectedly. I knew something was up but I didn't look it up. For all I know she could be telling the truth and I don't want to see my sister naked. None of us do.

"Ok. Well see ya later sis." I told her as she walked off

_(Sierra's POV)_

Whew that was close. I can't believe what is about to happen. I will be kidnapped and fight with a very powerful vampire. Neferet. She is a very powerful vampire and she must be stopped. I do not know the winner of this battle but all I know is that I will leave a note for my family that leads them to my possible death.


	6. Where is Edward?

Bella's POV

I haven't seen Edward since he found out who I was. I was hoping to kick his miserable, leaving, heart-tearing, vampire ass for what he did to me. Over the years I had learned to turn my pain into anger. I don't want Sierra to see me like this so it is good that I won't be seeing her till the coronation later tonight.

As I walk out of my room I see Esme and Jasper talking about how excited (and annoying) Alice is becoming thanks to tonight. Maybe they know where Edward.

"Hi Esme, Jasper. Have you seen Edward anywhere?"

"Oh yeah we just saw him in the garden outside. He actually looked happy after all of these years. If not happy what was it Jasper?" she told and asked in the same conversation. So Esme

"There was a lot of loneliness, a ton of guilt, and a lot and I mean lot of love." he said with a wink and then he walked down the halls with Esme by him not giving me anymore informa... WAIT! Did he say GUILT AND LOVE? That's impossible. Either way he is getting his ass kicked by the love he once lost.

_Or still has_

A.N. Hey guys It's boxing day today over here so Merry Christmas everyone out there.

And Review


	7. Disappearance & Getting Back Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

EPOV

As I sit in the beautiful garden of the Volturi, I think about all those years ago when I left Isabella.

_(Flashback)_

_"You don't want me?" her voice was shaky with the question. I didn't want to do this to her but it is for the best._

_"No. This is the last time you will ever see me. It will be like I never existed." and with that I disappeared._

_(End flashback)_

"I am so sorry Bella." I felt the tears in my eyes that will never fall

BPOV

I am on the patio looking out over the garden. I hear the words I have said to myself over the years

"I am so sorry Bella." he bends over and puts his head in his hands. It hurt too much to stay there and watch him so I went to my room and started to get ready for tonight while having tears that will never fall. I turn to my bed and find something that breaks my heart even more than Edward leaving me, and I run to my father and uncles.

SPOV

(While Isabella is out on the patio)

I write a note to my sister about me leaving is one of the most painful things ever.

-_Dear Isabella,_

_I cannot be here any longer. I had a vision. A very terrible vision. I want to protect you more than anything, and as Princess of the Volturi it is my duty to protect the existence of vampires. I will not return tonight or any night, I must do this. Remember dear sister I love you and care for the Volturi. When I kill Neferet tonight, I will die. I love you. Goodbye._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Sierra Rae Snyder Volturi-_

I lay the note on her pillow and walk to the window. With one look back I sigh and run away from the only home and family I had ever had.

_(Please forgive me Isabella.)_ I thought for the last time

EPOV

_(Please forgive me Isabella.)_

I hear the thought echo through my head. Then I hear Isabella running To Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I run to them as well to understand what happened.

"What happened?" Aro asks a very upset Isabella

"S..S... SHE'S GONE! SHE LEFT THIS." she handed him a letter with the name Isabella in very good handwriting. Even better than mine. When Aro finishes reading the note he growls so loud the entire family comes out.

"What is the matter? We heard you outside." Esme asks

"Si... Sierra is gone. She had a vision that... that..." she couldn't even finish so Aro did for her

"Sierra had a vision that everyone at the coronation will die tonight at the hand of Neferet. She is a very powerful vampire and we were going to kill her in 2 days." he finished with a sigh

"Sierra is very noble and stubborn, she thinks that since she saw this coming she has to be the one to prevent it and if she does she will die but she accepts that to protect us." Marcus told us.

"I have to find her!" Isabella yells at the 3

"NO!" they all yell back

"I AM GOING WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" and with that she teleported away

"Edward please find her." Caius asks me with fear in his eyes

(_She is my niece and I love her so much. Please)_

"Fine. I'll go." I run out to the forest. I run for hours before coming to a clearing with flowers.

"What is this place?" I ask no one but myself

"Edward this is my meadow. It is just like the one back in Forks. You see what happened to me? I became everything you didn't want me to be. Well how do love me now Edward?" Isabella asks me as she walks out of the shadows

"I still do. Don't you understand that? All the pain I have been through. Can't you read my mind Bella?" I walk towards her

BPOV

"Yes I can. I have. And guess what I still love you. After all you have put me through I still love you." I speak my deepest and darkest secret not knowing. "I love you Edward." I finish with his lips against mine. I will no longer fight. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." he mumbles against my mouth and removes my shirt and bra.

"Beautiful." he says as he licks my exposed chest. He then... OH GOD! What he does next makes me shiver with excitement. He bites down on my erect peaks and rubs my other breast. He brings his head up and kisses me again and pushes me up against a tree.

"You are wearing too many clothes dear." I tell him and rip off his shirt and pants in one swipe. I see the bulge in his boxers and lick my lips.

EPOV

She tears away my clothing all except my boxers and looks down. She licks her lips and I lost it. I tear away her pants and panties and lay her down and attack her womanhood. I lick and slurp her juices and bite down on her clit and she explodes over my face. Moaning my name she flips us over and pulls my now rock hard erection out of my boxers and bends down and takes me into her glorious mouth. Bobbing up and down is the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"OH GOD BELLA!" I ride out my orgasm in her mouth as she rubs my balls and sucks on me. She removes her mouth from me with a pop.

BPOV

Oh my god! That was the best thing I have ever done. I straddle Edward and slowly go down. Just when I was about all the way on him he flips us over.

"Tell me what you want." he orders as he slowly pulls out of me

"I want you to make love to me." I tell him and he starts to go faster. I wrap my legs around his torso and make him plunge deeper into me with each thrust. I feel a wave of pleasure build up in my stomach. A few more thrusts from Edward and I scream out his name.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" He collapses on top of me and we are breathing heavily. "Does that mean we are back together?" he asks

I giggle. "Yes we are Edward. Now let's get back before Aro sends out a search party for us."

"We don't have to worry about that love. They probably heard us and if not Alice probably told them." he chuckled

"Stupid pixie." I murmur under my breath and Edward laughs his musical laugh once again.

"Come on lets go."

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	8. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
